The Return of the Weasel
by Uchiha Katane
Summary: What if Itachi decided it's time to return to Konoha? What if he then met Naruko? You will find the answers in this story. Ita/FemNaru/Harem. Maybe lemons later.
1. The Intruder

Hello guys!  
Thanks for coming here. This is my first fanfic and English isn't my primary language, so please have understanding with me :D. This story is an Ita/FemNaru/Harem. Here's a list of change's from the original Naruto:  
-Naruto is a girl.  
- Sasuke killed his girlfriend to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, and that person was Sakura. He killed her during the "heartbreaking" scene when he was leaving (Yep I hate them both so that's a good way to get rid of them).  
-Itachi's only purpose to leave Sasuke alive was getting the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan  
-Sasuke didn't even get to Orochimaru. He awakened his Mangekyo on the way, so Itachi intercepted him and killed him, obtaining the Eternal.  
-Itachi isn't sick.  
-Sasuke ran away before Tsunade became Hokage, and this story is also happening before that event.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A figure in dark robes with red clouds could be seen slowly walking into Konoha. He was stopped by the two guards of the gates.  
"Who are you and what's your business in Konohagakure?" one of the guards asked.  
"My name is Uchiha Itachi" the former Akatsuki member said.  
"Nani? You're an S-ranked criminal and the one who killed Uchiha Sasuke! You are under arrest!" the other one said, with a little fear in his voice. He took out a kunai and moved towards the last Uchiha. The guard was very surprised when Itachi didn't move.  
"You are coming with me," he said after he put chakra suppressing handcuffs on the intruder while pressing the kunai to his throat. "Don't try anything stupid or I'll have to use this."

Itachi didn't resist, he just calmly walked with them. Most of the girls that saw him thought that he was very handsome; some of them even looked away blushing. The Uchiha smiled at them, as he wanted to make a good impression on the people of Konoha. After a short while they walked into the council meeting room. They of course started shouting when they recognized the killer of the Uchiha clan. Even though he didn't show it Danzo was the most surprised of them all.  
"SILENCE!" the bandaged man shouted.  
He was currently Konoha's most influential man, so the council obeyed his order.  
"Uchiha Itachi, what is your business in Konoha?" he continued  
"I want everyone to know the truth at regain my rightful place in Konoha." Itachi replied  
"What do you mean, the truth?" some council member asked.  
"I mean the truth about the Uchiha massacre." Itachi said  
"We all know the truth, criminal scum, and don't thing you can fool us with your pretty words. You deserve to die, a long, painful death, for destroying the second most formidable clan in Konoha." Another councilor said.  
"That's what you think, yes. But do you really believe that someone would kill his own clan without any reason at all?" the Uchiha said again.  
"If that someone was a psychopath, then yes I do. And both you and I know that some Uchiha had serious mental problems" another member of the council said.  
"Do I look like a psychopath to you?" Itachi asked with irony in his voice. The councilors didn't reply to this.  
"It seems that I can now tell you the truth. Let's start from the beggining. The Uchiha clan were disappointed with their role in the village that they had co-founded. The Hokage had even banished them to their own district, and while it looked like this was a honour, he just wanted to isolate them from the rest of Konoha. Sarutobi did so, because he had sensed the intent of a rebellion while speaking to my father, Fugaku Uchiha. By isolating the clan he wanted to make sure that if an uprising really happened only the Sharingan users would join it. But he was wrong. Up to this point, my father was one of the only members that wanted to rebel. But when the Uchiha's were given their own district, Fugaku used it for his plans. He convinced them that the Hokage was scared of losing his power to the Uchiha, and that that fear was the reason he isolated them. More and more clan members got angry at Sarutobi and joined the rebellion. At that time I was a in ANBU. My father thought that I was a spy for the Uchiha, but in reality I reported all that I got to know to the Hokage and Danzo over here. Soon the situation was to much. My superiors told me of my orders. They were to kill the whole Uchiha clan and by that prevent the rebellion, which would have lead to many more deaths and the probably to the fall of Konoha. I did all that I was ordered except one thing. I didn't kill my brother Sasuke. After the massacre I joined the Akatsuki and became a spy for Sarutobi."

OK, that's it for the first chapter! Sorry that it's short. It's my first story ever in English, so i hope i haven't done to many mistakes. I'll upload the continuation on Monday/Tuesday probably.


	2. Voting

Hello guys, I decided to update faster than planned, cuz I got a review already! :D

* * *

**Flashback:**  
_"It seems that I can now tell you the truth. Let's start from the beggining. The Uchiha clan were disappointed with their role in the village that they had co-founded. The Hokage had even banished them to their own district, and while it looked like this was a honour, he just wanted to isolate them from the rest of Konoha. Sarutobi did so, because he had sensed the intent of a rebellion while speaking to my father, Fugaku Uchiha. By isolating the clan he wanted to make sure that if an uprising really happened only the Sharingan users would join it. But he was wrong. Up to this point, my father was one of the only members that wanted to rebel. But when the Uchiha's were given their own district, Fugaku used it for his plans. He convinced them that the Hokage was scared of losing his power to the Uchiha, and that that fear was the reason he isolated them. More and more clan members got angry at Sarutobi and joined the rebellion. At that time I was a in ANBU. My father thought that I was a spy for the Uchiha, but in reality I reported all that I got to know to the Hokage and Danzo over here. Soon the situation was to much. My superiors told me of my orders. They were to kill the whole Uchiha clan and by that prevent the rebellion, which would have lead to many more deaths and the probably to the fall of Konoha. I did all that I was ordered except one thing. I didn't kill my brother Sasuke. After the massacre I joined the Akatsuki and became a spy for Sarutobi."  
_**End of flashback**

All of the councilors, except of course Danzo, were very shocked. Even Shikaku (AN: Shikamaru's father), who had figured out something wasn't right about the Uchiha massacre, didn't suspect this.  
"How do we know you haven't made up all of this?" Shikaku asked.  
Itachi was about to reply, but Danzo was faster.  
"Because I can confirm it. Everything that Itachi has said is true. I didn't tell all of you, because Akatsuki would have found out and that would have been the end of Itachi as a spy for our village," he said. " Itachi, why did you kill your brother? I thought that you spared his life because you loved him to much to kill him?"  
"Because recently Uchiha Madara joined the Akatsuki, or at least someone that can control the Kyuubi, knows the truth about the massacre and has the Sharingan. He holds a grudge against Konoha, so I knew that if I let Sasuke kill me Madara would tell him the truth. Then Sasuke would have directed his revenge against Konoha and with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he would have become a dangerous enemy to the village. I had to choose between my brother and Konoha, and I chose Konoha."

The councilors didn't speak, because they were stunned after getting to know the truth about Itachi's devotion to Konoha.  
"Itachi, you have to wait for someone to become Hokage before your crimes can be forgiven. In the meantime you will be in prison. Take him out" Danzo said, because he knew that even with his influence he couldn't pardon Itachi.  
"Wait. Why don't we make Itachi the next Hokage?" said Shikaku, to everyones shock.  
This was enough to wake up the councilors from their shock and they made an uproar.  
"How can a criminal become Hokage?!"  
"We would become a laughing stock for the other villages!"  
"This is unacceptable!"  
But not everyone was against the idea. Itachi was currently the strongest ninja in the village, if not in the world, and many of the councilors liked the thought of him as Hokage.  
"SILENCE," Danzo shouted. Again, the councilors obeyed him. "Let's vote."  
Itachi had been quiet the whole time.

The bandaged man whispered something to one of his ANBU, who then shunshined out of the room. After that the voting began. All of the councilors got a special paper. It could only be written on with the given councilors blood to prevent fakes. Then the votes were collected by the most trusted ANBU and thrown into a box. After that the box copied itself ten times and ten people got into the room. Then they counted the votes, and If all of them got the same number then the voting was accepted.

The room was filled with tention. All of the councilors were waiting for the results of the voting. After some time, they showed on the screen:  
For: 36  
No vote: 5  
Against: 37

Thanks for reading the chapter guys! Sorry that they are so short, I am not used to writing so much. See you!


	3. The Two Blondes

Hi guys! I'll try to update daily to make up for the short chapters :D. Thanks to Gold Phantom for some nice ideas! If you have some ideas please PM me and I'll try to include them. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had to do something for my father. Also, thanks so much for all the favourites and follows!

**Flashback**  
(AN: This is the voting for Itachi as the Hokage)  
_The room was filled with tention. All of the councilors were waiting for the results of the voting. After some time, they showed on the screen:  
For: 36  
No vote: 5  
Against: 37  
_**End of flashback**

"Take him to the prison" said Danzo.  
The councilors that voted against the idea were shocked how close Itachi was to become Hokage, while ones who supported it couldn't believe that they were just two votes from winning. Itachi was surprised to, although he didn't show it. He didn't think that so many people would vote for him. It really showed how much impact his speech had made on them. He felt two ANBU grab him from behind, but he didn't resist because they just followed their orders. He knew he could escape easily, but he didn't come all the way to Konoha just to become a Missing Nin again.

Meanwhile with Naruko (AN: character debut! YAY :D)  
Naruko's left hand was coated in blood due to it being stabbed by Kabuto's kunai, but she managed to grab his hand.  
"I finally got you dattebane!" she said. "Tsunade, watch. I'll get your necklace!"  
Then the young Uzumaki's clone placed her hands over Naruko's and you could see swirling chakra being formed.  
"Nani?!" both Tsunade and Kabuto thought (AN: "nani?" means "what?", at least I think so. lol)  
"_**Rasengan**_" Naruko shouted, and slammed the jutsu into Kabuto's stomach.  
Tsunade was stunned by the young blonde. She couldn't believe that Jiraiyas student had learned the _**rasengan**_ in just one week. Naruko scratched her head and said;  
"Hehe, it seems like I won our bet."  
But then both of them froze as they heard Kabuto laugh behind them.  
"Hahaha, did you really think you could defeat me Naruko-chan?  
"What?" Tsunade said. "You got a direct hit from the _**rasnegan**_! It's impossible that you got up so fast!"  
Kabuto laughed, and his glasses shined.  
"Orochimaru-sama didn't choose me because of my fighting skills, but rather my regeneration. I am able to replace old, damaged cells with new ones."  
Suddenly Kabuto gasped. He fell down face-first.  
"Nani? Even after I regenerated there is still damage? That jutsu really is something else." he thought, very shocked.  
But he wasn't the only one lying on the ground. Naruto was in the same position due to chakra exhaustion and his damage. Tsunade got out of her shocked state (AN: This is due to her fear of blood, that she now managed to overcome) and started to heal the younger blonde.  
"Don't die! Don't die!" she screamed, with tears dripping from her eyes. Suddenly she felt something grab her necklace.  
"The bet – I won" Naruto said with a weak voice, before fading back into unconsciousness.

Shit did I get that word right? XD From now on I'll try to make longer chapters, so this should be the last one that is less than 1k words.


	4. The Fight

Ok! Next chapter time guys :D!  
Ok guys, thanks to a review thoughts are now in _italics_

**Flashback:  
**_Suddenly Kabuto gasped. He fell down face-first.  
"Nani? Even after I regenerated there is still damage? That jutsu really is something else." he thought, very shocked.  
But he wasn't the only one lying on the ground. Naruko was in the same position due to chakra exhaustion and his damage. Tsunade got out of her shocked state (AN: This is due to her fear of blood, that she now managed to overcome) and started to heal the younger blonde.  
"Don't die! Don't die!" she screamed, with tears dripping from her eyes. Suddenly she felt something grab her necklace.  
"The bet – I won" Naruko said with a weak voice, before fading back into unconsciousness.  
_**End of flashback.**  
With Jiraiya and Orochimaru (they're fighting on a giant snake right now)

"_Who thought something like this would happen. When this kid gets angry things become very troublesome. If I don't kill her now I feel I'll regret the decision!_" Orochimaru thought, before jumping down the snake head first, with the Kusanagi in his mouth. Jiraiya jumped after him, but his former teammate grabbed the toad sage's leg before slamming him in the ground. Then he ran toward Naruko and blood splashed in the air.  
"_Nani?!_" Orochimaru thought. He was beginning to hate the amount of surprised this day bringed him.  
His blade didn't slice Naruko. Tsunade had protected her fellow blond with her own body.  
"Why?" the Snake Sannin asked. "Why do you, a Sannin, protect a mere genin risking your life?"  
"Because she is the future Hokage!" Tsunade answered. "From now on, I will also put my life on the line!"  
"If you are so eager to die, then so be it!" Orochimaru shouted, with anger in his voice. He then cut Tsunade's throat.  
"So, Naruko, it's just you and me left, eh? It's your turn now" he said and slashed his sword at Naruko.

Again Tsunade protected the Kyuubi container. Orochimaru widened his eyes.  
"You should be dead already!"  
"I said that I'll also risk my life." Tsunade said. Then she lifted her face and you could see strange markings on her face.  
"Nani?" Orochimaru was very surprised. "What are those seals?"  
"Old friend, you are not the only one that creates jutsu. Thanks to this jutsu I'll never die in battle._** Ninpou: Divine Restoration**_." Tsunade saidand all her wounds started to heal. Orochimaru quickly jumped away to his apprentice  
"Kabuto, use the seal on my hand ." the Snake Sannin ordered.  
"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_" Kabuto, Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted at the same time and three giant figures appeared. It was Manda (snake), Gamabunta (toad) and Katsuyu (slug).

The first one to attack was Katsuyu.  
"_**Zesshi Nensan**_ (Sticky Mouth Acid)" she shouted, but Manda managed to dodge the jutsu. Then the snake wrapped himself around Katsuyu. But Gamabunta came to the giant slugs help. He attacked with his sword, but the reptile caught it in his mouth. Meanwhile Katsuyu changed to thousand s of small slugs and reformed herself, away from the snake. The toad backflipped and barely managed to dodge his sword, which Manda throwed at him. It landed just before Katsuyu and Tsunade grabbed it.  
"Tsunade, get away!" Jiraiya shouted. "Ready for some oil?"  
"Sure thing!" his summon replied.  
"_**Katon: Gamayu Endan**_" the Toad Sage saidand he breathed fire, while Gamabunta breathed oil. The effect was devastating.  
"Did we get him?" the toad asked.  
"No, it's just his skin" Jiraiya answered. "GAMABUNTA, BELOW US!"  
A second later Manda came out of the ground and wrapped his tail around his enemys body, while he opened his mouth wide. But the snake didn't expect Tsunade coming out of the air and the Slug Princess pierced her enemy's upper and lower jaw with the sword, effectively fastening him to the ground. Stand ing on the weapon, she didn't see Orochimaru's tongue, which wrappened around her neck.  
"If you can't die in battle, I'll just strangle you to death" he said.  
But he had underestimated Tsunade's strength. She grabbed his tongueand using it she pulled Orochimaru to herself. Then she punched him and turned around, with him flying after in a circle. She jumped to the airand gave her former teammate the beating of his life. Then she stopped for a secondand her hand began to blow with chakra.  
"This is the end!" she said, before slamming her teammate with all her force. Orochimaru hit his head on the sword and fell down next to Kabuto.  
"Orochimaru, next time we meat prepare to meet the consequences." Manda said and disappeared.  
When the smoke faded away everyone was stunned. Orochimaru had stand ed up. He burst into laughter.  
"I will definitely destroy Konohaand it would be nice to meat you there, Jiraiya, Tsunade," he said. Then he began sinking in to the ground and you could barely hear his last words: "I am immortal."

Tsunade walked to Naruko. As she watched him she remembered Dan and Nawaki. Soon Jiraiya appeared next to her. Due to her chakra exhaustion she was getting wrinkles all over her body.  
"We'll wait until she is fully recovered and then we head for Konoha" Tsunade said. Then she noticed the others looking at her strangely. "This will pass when I replenish my chakra  
"Tsunade…" Jiraiya's words were filled with concern.  
"There is no Tsunade anymore. You can call me Hokage-sama."

**A week later**  
Jiraiya, Naruko, Tsunade and Shizune were sitting in a restaurant. They were sitting in two comfortable sofas, with the table between them. The ninjas were currently waiting for their food.  
"So Tsunade, you have accepted the offer?" Naruko asked.  
"Yes. You don't seem happy." Tsunade replied.  
"I am just wondering if a person who hides her true body behind a henge, loses all her money on gambling and is addicted to sake can be a good Hokage." Naruko said, not seeing that Tsunade was getting angrier with every word.

"You brat! Come outside with me!" Tsunade shouted.

The slug princess and her fellow blonde were standing on a dirt road. Jiraiya and Shizune were standing next to them. Suddenly Tsunade showed one finger.  
"This is all I need to beat you" the slug princess said.  
Naruko let out a war cry and ran at Tsunade. He tried to punch her with his right hand, but Tsunade simply dodged. Then the Sannin marked a tap.  
"_Oh no, this tap again_" Naruko thought, closing her eyes.  
But Tsunade didn't do what the young blonde expected. Instead she kissed her forehead. Naruko opened her eyes and immediately widened them.  
"Be a good woman" Tsunade said with a smile.  
"Sure!" Naruko said. She was also smiling.

Ok longest chapter to time :D Next chapter will be 1250 words+.


	5. The Hokage

Yo guys, next chapter time. I'm currently working on getting a beta, so you won't have to look at my horrible mistakes again :D. Sorry for the long wait, I was in Barcelona, so I couldn't update (They won 4:0 with Milan! YAY!)  
**Flashback**_  
"The slug princess and her fellow blonde were standing on a dirt road. Jiraiya and Shizune were standing next to them. Suddenly Tsunade showed one finger.  
"This is all I need to beat you" the slug princess said.  
Naruko let out a war cry and ran at Tsunade. He tried to punch her with his right hand, but Tsunade simply dodged. Then the Sannin marked a tap.  
"Oh no, this tap again" Naruko thought, closing her eyes.  
But Tsunade didn't do what the young blonde expected. Instead she kissed her forehead. Naruko opened her eyes and immediately widened them.  
"Be a good woman" Tsunade said with a smile.  
"Sure!" Naruko said. She was also smiling."  
_**End of flashback.**

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Naruko were walking into Konoha. They talked with each other and laughed, celebrating the victory over Orochimaru and Tsunade becoming the Godaime Hokage. The female Sannin was met with cheers, because she hadn't been in the village for many years. The group was heading to the council room and after a while they opened the door and stepped in. The council had already assembled and as usual they were quarrelling, but they became silent as soon as the group entered.  
"So, the mission was a success." Danzo stated.  
"Yes, but there were… complications. We fought Orochimaru and his apprentice, Kabuto. The later is a spy. Even so Tsunade agreed to our proposition." Jiraiya answered.  
"Come to my office later to give a full report." the bandaged man said.  
"No. I am the Hokage and you will report to me and only me." Tsunade countered. "Danzo, you are not the village's leader and you will not give orders to MY ninja. Try it again and you'll face the consequences."  
Everyone in the room except Jiraiya, Naruko and Shizune gasped at this. No one, even Sarutobi, had ever talked this way to Danzo.  
"_It seems we have gotten ourselves a tough Hokage after all these years of Sarutobi's rule._" he thought.  
"I will now announce my new position to the people of Konoha." Tsunade said and started to walk away, but suddenly she turned around. "Oh, and if any of you ever threaten or insult Naruko again, you will wish you were never born."  
The councilors shuddered in fear. They had heard about Tsunade's superhuman strength and seeing how she even threatened Danzo they were really scared of the Godaime Hokage.

Tsunade was currently heading for the meeting with Homura and Koharu. Suddenly some kid with googles on his forehed bumped into her breasts.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" he shouted.  
"That's my line! Perverted kid!" she replied.  
"W-What? Try saying that again!" he said with a blush.  
"Per-vert-ed kid." she spelled the word.  
"Don't call me a perverted kid!" the kid shouted with a high voice and a blush.  
Shizune walked into the room.  
"Tsunade-sama. The elders are waiting. You must hurry."  
"Yeah yeah, I know." she said before tapping the kid on his forehead. "Be careful, little boy."  
Konohamaru was just standing there with a blush on his cheeks. After a while he shouted:  
"Hey! Don't call me a little boy!"  
Suddenly Naruko ran into the room, throwing herself and Konohamaru off balance.  
"Onee-chan."  
"Konohamaru! Long time no see! Have you seen a scary, young lady dressed in green?"  
"Yeah! She just walked away. Anyway, who is she?"  
"Who is she? She is the new Hokage. Dammit! She needs to get to the hospital!" Naruko said and walked away. She didn't come far.  
"The new Hokage? NO WAY! I won't believe you!" Konohamaru said and ran off.  
"What was that about? Whatever, I need to find Tsunade."

"Nani?! Itachi Uchiha is back in the village?"  
"Yes. And unless he fooled the whole council and controlled Danzou, he is innocent." Koharu said.  
"Are you telling me that the man responsible for the Uchiha massacre is innocent? Well, I'll have to speak with him later. He is at prison, right?"  
"Yes. Now, for village business. As the new Hokage you need to see the feudal lords and of course you need a Inauguration ceremony." Homura said.  
"Feudal lords? Inauguration ceremony? Sounds troublesome"  
"Tsunade-sama, it's part of your duties as the Hokage." Homura said.  
"Ok ok, I'll do it."  
Two Anbu entered the room.  
"Inform the village that the new Hokage is chosen." Koharu ordered.  
"Hai!" the two Anbu shunshined out of the room and soon Tsunade also walked out.  
"Damn, my shoulders are stiff now" the sannin complained walking beside Shizune.  
"Ha! I finally found you. We need to go the hospital, Tsunade." Naruko said.  
"Why?"  
"Kakashi and Lee need your help, remember?"  
"Oh, I forgot. Ok, let's go!"

They arrived in Kakashi's room five minutes later. He was lying in the bed, looking depressed and tired because of his students' death.  
"Kakashi, I cannot heal all of your injuries, only the physical ones. The other ones you must heal yourself. And you cannot leave Naruko to fend for himself."  
"Yes, Tsunade-sama. Thank you for your help." Kakashi said with a weak, sad voice.  
Tsunade's hand covered with green chakra and she began healing the copy ninja. Soon Kakashi got off the bed.  
"You need rest. Lay down and stay there at least for a week." said Tsunade.  
Kakashi didn't reply, he just layed down in his bed and soon he was asleep.  
"Looks like he was really tired. I did what I could to make him be able to sleep and I see that it worked. Naruko, you will need each other's help to get over Sasuke's betrayal and Sakura's death. Even if you don't show it I know that you're also sad." Tsunade said, with a gentle voice. "Ok, now for eyebrows."  
They went to Rock Lee's room, but he wasn't there.  
"OH! Tsunade-sama! You are here! Naruko, your flames of youth really are strong!"  
"And who are you?" said Tsunade, sweatdropping.  
"I am the green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee's teacher, MAITO GAI!" he did his normal, if it can be called normal, introduction.  
"Ok. Show us where your student is." Tsunade said and everyone sweatdropped at her lack of reaction.  
They followed Gai downstairs and soon saw Lee doing pushups on one hand.  
"997, 998, 999, 1000! Finally!"  
"Lee, Tsunade-sama is here! You will finally get better again."  
Tsunade started examinating Rock Lee's injuries. She moved her hand over his body and frowned.  
"It would be best if you stopped being a ninja." Tsunade said.  
"What?!" Lee said widening his eyes.  
"B-but surely you can heal him?" Gai asked.  
"The operation only has a 50% chance of success. If it fails, you will die, Lee."  
Lee and Gai widened their eyes.  
"I'll leave you so you can think about this. My recommendation is to choose another path for your life."  
Tsunade, Shizune and Naruko left the room, leaving the stundent and the master alone.  
"Naruko, now it's your turn to come with me." The sanninn said. "Shizune, leave us."  
"But…"  
"I said leave us."  
Shizune obeyed and walked away heading for the Hokage Tower.  
"Let's go." Tsunade said.  
Naruko soon noticed where they were heading. It was the prisons of Konoha.

Ok! Sorry that I didn't keep my promise of 1250 words+, it's 1078 words. Next chapter WILL be 1250 words, this time for certain. Even if I won't be able to do a "cliffhanger". Oh, and I'll probably have a beta next time! :D


End file.
